Pixie! Pixie! Pixie!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: D had found many magnificent creatures over the years he had been the keeper of the pet shop, but when he comes across a blue eyed pixie, he can't help but be completely mesmerized by its playful, childish and carefree personality. Though people would claim D to have more knowledge than most humanscould ever dream, this pixie seems to have more than a few skeletons in her closet.
1. Chapter 1

**Pixie! Pixie! Pixie!**

**Summary: D had found many magnificent creatures over the years he had been the keeper of the pet shop, but when he comes across a blue eyed pixie, he can't help but be completely mesmerized by its playful, childish and carefree personality. Though in most cases...people would claim D to have more knowledge then the majority of humans on the earth, however, this pixie seems to have more then a few skeletons in her closet. What secrets does she hide, what pains does she suffer from and...Who is this persistent golden eyed customer who wont take 'no' for an answer.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Pet Shop of Horror's**

**Couple: D/Kagome**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**-x-x-x-**

**Ulysses Pixie**

**-x-x-x-**

"D!"

D cringed as an angered Detective in child's wear came marching down the steps to his shop.

"Detective, I'm busy."

"Shut up! Did you sell something weird to Jill!?"

D remained silent.

"YOU DID! DIDN'T YOU!?"

"You told me to be quiet."

"..." Leon glared at him. "No Detective, on the contrary, it was a gift."

"A weird gift?"

"No, Tiger Lilies."

"..."

"Detective, can you please wait in the sitting area."

"Yeah, yeah..."

D waited until he was gone to continue his discussion. "Now, as I have mentioned, this little one will need constant care."

"It will be no problem."

"Then expect it at your home within the week's time."

"We'll hold you to your word." The customer left with two women close behind him.

D followed and waved goodbye before turning to Leon.

"Alright, now what did you need Detective?"

"Nothing more then what I asked already."

"...you couldn't have waited."

"Humph."

"Hm?" D looked at the clock and frowned. "Like a dog."

"What!?"

"You never fail to get here at Tea time."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Nothing, go to Madam C's Pastries and pick up...hm...You choose this time."

"Eh!? No way! You are coming with me!"

"Ah―"

D was pulled out the door and down to the Pastry shop. He sighed as he sat down at one of the tables. They had unanimously decided on a Key Lime pie.

After paying, they headed back to the pet shop where they enjoyed the silence that was Tea time. Leon left for work and instead of opening the shop after Tea, D left.

"Huh?" Leon turned around and looked at D who was right behind him. D ran into his chest as he had suddenly stopped and turned.

"Detective, a warning next time."

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not. The park and lake just happen to be in the same direction your going."

"...I knew that."

"Right. Good bye Detective." D walked around him and continued. He let thoughts overthrow his mind, completely drowning him in a state of confusion. He had been asking himself for a while now, why he kept the Detective around. He could no longer get rid of him, for he had let him get too close. Now, he cared to much for his new pet...and giving him up...was something D couldn't do.

"Mama! Mama look, a fairy!"

"A fair...oh, a butterfly, goodness sweetie, you have quite the imagination."

"But it's a fairy!"

"Right, right...a fairy."

D looked to where the little blonde girl was looking and felt his heart flutter.

**-x-x-x-**

'_Strawberries!'_

A little pixie with the wings of a Ulysses Butterfly flew off to the patch of wild strawberries. Her body was clad in nothing but the shimmer of pixie dust. The pixie's hair was black and fell loosely to the middle of her back in waves of silk. Her wings were fluttering chaotically until she landed, her wings finally slowing to a slow mesmerizing pace.

"Hehe, hi little fairy!"

The pixie turned and looked at the little blond. _'Hm, Fairy? She doesn't mean me, does she?'_

"My dear, you have her mistaken for another creature. This is a pixie."

'_Ah! An adult! How weird. No adult can see me! IT'S IN THE RULE BOOK BUDDY! NO HUMAN ADULT CAN SEE A FAIRY OR A PIXIE! Darn, I can't speak in the open, or I'll be...'That talking butterfly' scary thought really.'_

"A pixie?"

"That's right, much more playful then a fairy, and in my own opinion, cuter."

"Hehe, she's so pretty! Is she yours?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind having tea with her. Maybe you can join us?"

"REALLY!?"

"Yes, I own a pet shop down in Chinatown."

"Ah! How cool! I'll check with Mama, Mr. ..."

"D, just D."

"I'm Petal."

"Like a flower petal? How pretty, well, I look forward to your company then."

"Okay, bye D, by Miss. Pixie!" The girl ran off.

'_Miss...Pixie?'_She twitched slightly before wrapping her legs and arms around the strawberry and biting off the tip._'That's a new one.'_She looked to the man who was breaking the rules in her rule book. _'He's so...pretty. So elegant, I almost feel inclined to bow before him like he's royalty or something. Hm, maybe that's it. He's a prince and will break my course, freeing me from the servitude of the evil Woodland Queen...Kay, so maybe not. That wouldn't work anyway, since technically I'm not a servant and my Queen isn't evil.'_

"Hello, I am D, care to join me for a walk little one."

'_LITTLE! Why you! I'll show you little!'_

"_Kiyu, Kiyu, Kiyu...MODATCHI!"_

**-x-x-x-**

D felt weird as his head started spinning and suddenly he fell to his knees, he looked around to call out for help but everyone had gone off somewhere else. Suddenly he passed out.

**-x-x-x-**

Leon stopped by the shop and frowned, it was still closed.

"D?" He knocked before walking in. It was silent, too silent. He made his way down the steps and looked around. Pon-Chan ran up to him with tears. He still didn't know how he understood the talking raccoon, but he wasn't about to complain.

"D HASEN'T COME BACK SINCE YOU TWO LEFT!"

"What?! That was four hours ago! T-Chan, come on!" T-Chan shook his head as Ten-Chan jumped onto the floor.

"Huh?"

"Ten-Chan is used to hunting by scent." Pon-Chan told him.

"Oh, then let's go, find D, I'll follow."

Ten-Chan took off quickly, Leon almost couldn't keep up.

**-x-x-x-**

'_Hehe, he's really handsome, I could have a lot of fun with this human. He seems nice,'_ A lightly shimmering hand brushed away the silky black hair of the young man in Chinese robes. His head lay gently in her lap.

"Mm," His eyes fluttered open and her azure blue orbs caught his gold eye and violet eye with hers.

"_Hi, now look who's little."_

"I seem to be dreaming. A beautiful Pixie running her fingers through my hair."

"_Ah, you are so adorable, for a human."_

"Human?"

**-x-x-x-**

Ten-Chan had caught D's scent a while ago and was now running through the crowded street with a worried Detective on his heel.

'_Not bad for a human,'_ Ten-Chan thought to himself as he looked over his shoulder. He stopped in the park and looked around, smelling the air he walked to a patch of Strawberries.

"Ten-Chan...Now isn't the time for a snack!"

'_...'_ Ten-Chan placed his hand/paw on a stalk of wild strawberries and moved it to the side for Leon to see.

Leon looked and saw...D relaxing with a Ulysses Butterfly.

"I think I should lay off the tea and sweets...the lines of reality and dream have finally blurred."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Short, I know, sorry. But this is but the first chapter. R&R Please and Sankyu! ^_^''**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pixie! Pixie! Pixie!**

**Summary: D had found many magnificent creatures over the years he had been the keeper of the pet shop, but when he comes across a blue eyed pixie, he can't help but be completely mesmerized by its playful, childish and carefree personality. Though in most cases...people would claim D to have more knowledge then the majority of humans on the earth, however, this pixie seems to have more than a few skeletons in her closet. What secrets does she hide, what pains does she suffer from and...Who is this persistent golden eyed customer who won't take 'no' for an answer.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Pet Shop of Horror's**

**Couple: D/Kagome**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**-x-x-x-**

**Past**

**-x-x-x-**

"..."

D sat on an upside down teacup in his pet shop. The Ulysses Pixie had kindly followed him and the Detective back to the shop...but had coldly refused to fix him.

"Beautiful Pixie, please understand, I have a shop to run."

"_Cry me a river."_

**-Sigh-**

Leon glanced in confusion at the butterfly that was settled on a bowl of sliced peaches.

D blushed; the pixie was settled on a slice of a peach similarly to how she was on the strawberry earlier, only with more liquids running along the delicate, petite legs and arms of the cute pixie. Her feet were moving back and forth in the clear sticky liquid of the peaches.

"Listen you...butterfly,"

"Real smooth Detective."

"Be quite D! Listen, he needs to be returned to his original size...NOW!"

"_Hehe, is that supposed to scare me?"_

**-Ding-Ding-**

She said something and D felt the weird sensation from earlier return in full. He looked around, shaking his head from the dizzy spell. He was sitting on the table next to his teacup which was now much smaller then him. The pixie smiled and did a little wave with her fingers. He stood up in slight confusion before shaking it off and heading to the customer out in the front.

The pixie looked at the human across from her; he stared at her in confusion and shock but said nothing. She said nothing all the same; he couldn't see her anyways. Flying to the faucet, she pushed the cold water handle with all her might before rinsing the sticky juices from her small body. She dried off with a napkin before flying out of the room and toward her newest train of thought. She stopped in mid flight at the familiar sight of molten gold eyes that widened at the sight of her. She flew quickly and hid behind a vase, avoiding the other familiar face like the plague.

'_Sesshoumaru and...Inuyasha...why...no...'_

Sesshoumaru caught D's attention when he moved towards a flower vase. He frowned and followed after, the younger of the two was teasing a cat that was about ready to bite him.

"Has something caught your interest?"

"The girl..."

"The..." D looked at the vase and saw Kagome peek her head out from behind the vase. D looked taken aback, he held his hand out and she flew over and landed gracefully in his palm. "You can see her?"

"Of course, what did you do to her?"

"Do to her?"

"She," The two stopped when she flew up and pulled Sesshoumaru's bottom lip over his top lip causing him to look at her like she'd lost her mind.

"_Sessh, it wasn't him."_

"Who then?"

"_...I can't say. It was a curse, from someone who I had thought..."_

"Sesshoumaru! What did you find?"

Inuyasha came over and she hid in the sleeve of D's. "It's―"

"Not important, I found a cat that we are getting."

Sesshoumaru withheld the temptation to knock his brother out with a good punch to the gut. "Fine," He turned to D as his brother picked up the cat and walked to the front desk, placing a checkbook on the counter as he waited impatiently for the shop keeper.

"Ka―" She poked her head out and held her finger up to her own mouth, motioning for him to be quiet. "I'll come back at better convenience, stay, stay here."

Kagome flew back into the sleeve and sat inside it. D was careful not to bend his arm too far downwards. After the two had left with the cat, he placed his hand in his sleeve and she wrapped her arms around the finger next to his pinky. He pulled his hand out and sighed, suddenly feeling sad because of the crying pixie.

"What is your name young one?"

"_...Kagome, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm older then you think too! I'll be turning twenty four in two months."_

"Pixies, I thought they aged differently then humans."

"_Pixies do, but a Pixie who was once human...ages like a human."_

"You were once...human? Why are you now―"

"_Because, I―AH~"_ She fell into his hand and onto her side in pain. His eyes widened and he cupped her gently before turning her carefully and rubbing his finger up and down in circles on her back gently, careful of her wings.

"Don't tell me Kagome; know knowledge is worth seeing you in pain."

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes as she turned her head into his hand in an attempt to hide herself from his beautifully mismatched eyes.

"D, what happened to the butterfly?" Leon asked as he came out of the back room. "Cute doll; where'd the cheeky butterfly go?"

"Detective..."

"_Who are you calling cheeky!?"_

Leon jumped and stared at the _doll_ in D's hand before noticing the similarities between the _doll_ and butterfly. Besides it's mouth of course.

"What the hell..."

"Detective, this is Kagome; she was the..._cheeky_ butterfly."

"...uh huh, I am going home. I need sleep..."

"Sleep well detective."

"Yeah, right." Leon left and D sat down on the couch with Kagome in his hand.

"_I remember, I remember when I first woke up to this form...I was scared. I woke up, in front of my home, lying in the grass...I...the whole world was already big, it only seemed to get bigger and bigger for me. It was scary...but...I think...I was more scared because, I could never see my family again. My life, up until fifteen, was normal, then one fall...and I am in a whole other world."_

"I will assume you don't mean that literally."

"_As literal as possible. I meant what I said. You are not a normal human, so possibly―"_

"Kagome, I am not human. I am...a god born of the earth, as you might say."

"_...I see, then maybe you will believe me! I was fifteen; I fell down a well on my shrine property, and fell into a time lapse. It took me five hundred to the past. I met so many strange people, and I love them all. But one person was a lie! Sesshoumaru, if you didn't already know, is a demon lord, Inu Taiyoukai of the West, which was his title back then, not too sure now."_

"Amazing, I was standing before true ancient history!" D said with stars shining in his eyes. His hands were clasped tightly before him.

"_Yeah, if you talk to him, call him by his favorite nickname."_

"Favorite nickname?"

"_Of course! Fluffy-Sama."_

"Yes, yes I will!"

"_Good! You know, he trained me a little, but it proved little useful in the end. I failed in anticipating my enemy's moves. I failed to notice who my enemy actually was."_

"I see, and you can't tell anyone?"

"_Not without getting hurt myself. Of course, that isn't to say this curse can't be broken. It can, relatively easily actually. The curse was designed so that, when the curser is killed, the curse is lifted; only...I can't kill the curser."_

"Because you would die too?"

"_No, its nothing like that, I just...I can't do it."_Kagome fluttered her wings before taking to the air and moving beneath the closed door to the back room and flying past the other animals of the Petshop.

**-x-x-x-**

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother who chuckled at the cat who swatted at his hand. Momentarily wishing he had gotten a feline with claws, Sesshoumaru turned his attention out the window of the limo that was taking him back to his company before taking his brother home with the new..._addition_.

"Keh, what should I name it?"

"That would be your decision. Not mine; so don't ask."

"You're in a grouchy mood, so...what caught your attention back there?"

"Good time to ask, after we have left the Petshop."

"Shut up! Not like I actually care."

"You say this like I thought differently."

"Grr..."

Sesshoumaru turned his stone glare on to his brother who, thankfully, decided to stop talking.

'_Kagome, she is...alive...'_

**-x-x-x-**

'_Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru...I thought I'd never live to see them again.'_

"_I don't know...what to think about it."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed, please regard me kindly! Read and Review! Next up – Stay Alive! ^_^''**


End file.
